bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Os: Spisek dla dobra sprawy.
Wraz z chłopakami poszłam na poszukiwania, sprawa była na tyle trudna że nikt niewiedział gdzie można go znaleźć...jedyne co wiedzieliśmy to jak wygląda i że jest na naszym piętrze. Myoje myśli zawruciły jednak w kierunku kogoś znajomego, dawnego przyjaciela z którym tak dawno się niewidziałam...praktycznie od rozwodu rodzicój jego. Moje zamyślenie opudził zegarek Luka. Alex: CO DO?! Adi: Ty masz tego omnitrixa nawet w grze?! Luk: no na początku niemiałem...ale wymieniłem go za miecz...teraz mam unikaną moc i skille. Alex: Każdy z nas jest unikalny...ty poprostu zamisat bronią będziesz walczyć zegarkiem...tyle że wiesz...żadnego potworka to ty tu niezjeszthumb|234px Luk: Ha? O co ci chodzi? Mati: Zmieniłeś się w kosmośmietnik Adi: Wszystkożerca Luk: NO tak, wiecie opanowanie omnitrixa w grze nie jest takie proste... Alex: Ok opowiesz kiedy indziej teraz czeka nas poszukiwanie. Adi: Tak szczerze?NIemamy szans na znalezienie gościa nie? Alex: Nie.. Adi: Pocieszające Luk: To co my tu robimy jeszcze? Alex: Słyszałam że gościu pojawia się przy expamach Mati: Znaczy? Alex: My go nie znajdziemy ale on znajdzie nas.. zaatakujemy sakara Luk: CHyba cię drze? Adi: Właśnie...widziałaś jego lvl? Alex: Posłuchajcie...jest od nas silniejszy prawda...ale jeżeli go pokonamy to nasz lvl podskoczy a o to chodzi im większy lvl lepsze skille. Mati: Ale jeśli się nie..A zresztą niema co marudzić Alex: Właśnie... teraz sobie zaatakujemy dziadka ok? Adi: Mówisz i masz Wszyscy ruszyliśmy na to dziwacsne i brzydkie coś, było to o tyle trudne, że zakryłam pred chłopakami jego prawdziwy lvl...wykraczał on poza nasze możliwości ale najważniejsze to wieżyć w siebie. Ja wieżyłam w niech mimo to w duchu błagałam by ten Kazami się pośpieszył. Nagle ten Sakara użył Skilla narkozy dzięki czemu Matiego zatrzymało. Alex: O nie ...atakujcie dalej ja mu pomoge! Adi i Luk: Okej! Jednak to było przekroczeniem moich możliwości nasa czwórka na bosa to za mało...niechciałam mówić tego wcześniej ale oni za godzine będą w wiosce gotowi do starcia a on jeśli się nie pojawi to będzie po nas..wysłałam mu wiadomość więc może się uda...Wracając do obronny była ona za słaba Sakura pozbył się mnie jak płotki. thumb Jednej z wielu...nie dziwie się jest już 8 z dziesięciu bosów któe już pokonaliśmy. Wtedy upadłam a on już prawie mnie zgniutłtą swoją nożo-szablą nagle ktoś wrzucił do mnie ekwipunka z HP i natychmiast po tym zrobiłam unik. To był on Kazami, skierował uwage bosa na siebie i zaczoł pędzić w strone miasta... Wtedy ja, Luk, Mati i Adi tp się przed nimi. Piter: Nareszcie Alex: Bierz miecz i walcz Osa:? Adi: Mamy Bosa i Kazamiego Mei: O matko? to on? Luk: W całej ozdobie Kazami: Ruchy! sam gościa nie pokonam! Alex: Noto do roboty Bakugalaxy! Reszta: ZABIJMY DZIADA! Walka trwała baerdzo długo i zużywała od nas wiele sił czego się baliśmy by nie spadły do minimum... Najdzielniej wspierały nas dziewczyny Meika i jej strzały skutecznie odwracały uwage potwora od atakujacych a AMi świetnie broniła graczy ze swą kosą....wszytko to tworzyło znakomitą całość. Jednakże stało się coś przerażającego... thumb thumb|left|224px CDN... Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie